


If I get high

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Song : If I get high, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Short drabble based on the song by Nothing But Thieves.





	If I get high

**Author's Note:**

> Late night thoughts.

_ I’ll meet you at the divide, _

_ to break the spell. _

** “What am I to you?” **

** “Everything I’ve never had.” **

_ A point where two worlds collide, _

_ yeah we’ll rebel. _

** “I’ve always loved you. Just so you know, I still do.” **

_ And we run, and we run, and we run, and we run, _

_ ‘til we break through. _

** “I’m sorry.” **

** “It’s okay baby, we all make mistakes.” **

_ If I get high enough, _

_ if I get high enough, _

_ will I see you again. _

** “I fucking missed you, you asshole.” **

** “I missed you too, Guan Shan.” **


End file.
